Extinguishers for extinguishing fires are known. A pressure extinguisher, for example, comprises a tank of extinguishing agent designed to put out the fire, and a pressurized gas cartridge. To use the extinguisher, the user must pierce the cartridge to release the gas in the tank, and then operate a handle of the extinguisher to expel the extinguishing agent.
The extinguishers, which are very important for the safety of goods and people, are positioned in premises at suitable positions. The extinguishers are placed on mounts and, to prevent them being removed for reasons other than those originally intended, they are sometimes attached to the mount by means of a wire, sometimes sealed, which can be broken in cases of real need.
However, and for various reasons, extinguishers can be removed from their mount, which is a serious handicap in terms of safety.
In addition, depending on the nature of the risk to be controlled, these extinguishers can be of various types, for example and in a non-limiting way, they can contain different extinguishing agents such as water, foam, various types of powder, gases such as carbon dioxide, halon, etc. During verification operations, or even in the event of work in the premises, an extinguisher of a given type can be put back incorrectly in a location for which another type of extinguisher was intended. In order to limit this risk, specific mounts have been envisaged in order to prevent a given type of extinguisher from being mechanically received on a mount intended for another type of extinguisher.
Finally, it is desirable, in certain cases, to be able to check the condition of extinguishers in real time. This assumes the installation of an electrical network linked to each extinguisher mount, which is feasible in new premises but very difficult to implement in old premises, taking into account the fact that electrical cables have to be passed to locations where this is sometimes difficult and the very high cost such installations entail.